Heirs
Details *'Title:' 왕관을 쓰려는자, 그무게를 견뎌라 - 상속자들 / Wangkwaneul Sseuryeoneunja, Geumoogereul Gyeondyeora - Sangsokjadeul *'Also known as:' The Inheritors / The One Trying to Wear the Crown, Withstands the Weight - The Heirs *'Genre:' Romance, youth, school, melodrama, comedy *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-09 to 2013-Dec-12 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Heirs OST Synopsis A romantic comedy about high school students living in top 1% high society, learning about love and friendship. Things get turned topsy turvy when the students end up getting tangled with a girl from lower class who is the heir of "poverty", and romance unfolds. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Jeguk High School Students *Lee Min Ho as Kim Tan (18, heir of Jeguk Group) **Jung Chan Woo as young Kim Tan **Jun Jin Seo as child Kim Tan (ep 19) *Park Shin Hye as Cha Eun Sang (18, heir of "poverty") *Kim Woo Bin as Choi Young Do (18, heir of Zeus Hotel) **Yang Hyun Mo (양현모) as young Young Do *Krystal Jung as Lee Bo Na (18, heir of Mega Entertainment) *Kim Ji Won as Yoo Rachel/Yoo Ra Hel (18, heir of RS International) *Kang Min Hyuk as Yoon Chan Young (18) *Kang Ha Neul as Lee Hyo Shin (19, heir of Attorney-general Lee Chang Hyuk) *Park Hyung Shik as Jo Myung Soo (18, heir of Seungri Law Firm) *Jun Soo Jin as Kang Ye Sol (18, heir of Gangnam room salons) *Jo Yoon Woo as Moon Joon Young *Choi Tae Hwan as Lee Sang Woo *Yang Seung Pil as Hyo Joon *Hwang Bo Mi (황보미) as Kang Ha Na ;Jeguk Group *Choi Jin Hyuk as Kim Won (31, president of Jeguk Group/Tan's older brother) *Kim Sung Ryung as Han Ki Ae (44, Tan's mother) *Jung Dong Hwan as Kim Nam Yoon (62, chairman of Jeguk Group/Tan and Won's father) *Kim Mi Kyung as Park Hee Nam (50, housemaid/Eun Sang's mother) *Choi Won Young as Yoon Jae Ho (45, chief secretary of Jeguk Group/Chan Young's father) *Park Joon Geum as Jung Ji Sook (54, foundation chairwoman of Jeguk Group/Tan's registered mother) *Kim Seung Wook as Jung Ji Hoon (Ji Sook's younger brother) *Baek Seung Hyun as Secretary Jung *Seo Jin Wook as Senior Managing Director Park ;Others *Yoon Son Ha as Lee Esther (43, CEO of RS International/Rachel's mother) *Choi Jin Ho as Choi Dong Wook (47, CEO of Zeus Hotel/Young Do's father) *Im Joo Eun as Jun Hyun Joo (25, Jeguk High School teacher) *Seo Yi Sook as Hyo Shin's mother *Ra Mi Ran as Myung Soo's mother *Choi Eun Kyung as Ye Sol's mother *Choi Ji Na as Yoo Kyung Ran (Young Do's mother) *Jung Won Joong as Lee Chan Hyuk (Hyo Shin's father) *Lee Yun Kyung as Bo Na's mother ;Cameo Appearances *Yoon Jin Seo as Cha Eun Suk (25, Eun Sang's older sister) (ep 1) *2EYES as themselves (ep 4) *VIXX as themselves (ep 4) *BtoB as themselves (ep 4) *Kim Hee Chul as music program MC (ep 4) *Kang Kyung Hun as Dong Wook's lover (ep 8) *Jung Joo Hee (정주희) as announcer (ep 15&16) *Wang Ji Won as Yang Da Kyung (Kim Won's arranged date woman) (ep 17, 19-20) *Lee Hyun Jin as Bo-Na's older brother (ep 19) *Park Young Ji as Da Kyung's father (ep 19) *Park Woo Chun as Kim Tan's cousin (ep 19-20) *Lee Ga Hyun *Dean Dawson as Prof. John S. Keating (voice) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Hwa and Dam Pictures (화앤담픽쳐스) *'Chief Producer:' Choi Moon Suk *'Producer:' Shin Bong Chul (신봉철), Lee Sung Hoon (이성훈), Yoon Ha Rim (윤하림) *'Director:' Kang Shin Hyo, Boo Sung Chul *'Assistant Director:' Lee Kwang Young *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Sook Recognitions ;2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards *Outstanding Korean Drama ;2014 2nd Asia Rainbow TV Awards: *Best Modern Drama *Outstanding Leading Actress (Park Shin Hye) *Outstanding Scriptwriter (Kim Eun Sook) *Outstanding Director (Kang Shin Hyo) *Outstanding Theme Song: "Moment" (The Heirs OST Part 3) by Lee Chang Min ;2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards *Most Popular TV Actress (Park Shin Hye) ;2013 SBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor for Mid-Length Drama (Lee Min Ho) *Excellence Actress for Mid-Length Drama (Park Shin Hye) *Special Acting Award for Mid-Length Drama, Actress (Kim Sung Ryung) *Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Min Ho) *Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Woo Bin) *Top 10 Stars Award (Park Shin Hye) *Best Couple Award (Lee Min Ho and Park Shin Hye) *New Star Award (Kim Ji Won) *New Star Award (Kang Min Hyuk) *New Star Award (Choi Jin Hyuk) *Popularity Award (Lee Min Ho) ;2013 18th Anhui TV Drama Awards *Most Popular Foreign Actress (Park Shin Hye) *Most Popular Foreign Actor (Kim Woo Bin) Episode Ratings See Heirs/Episode Ratings Notes *The overseas location was planned to film in Australia but was changed to California, USA. *On September 3rd 2013, Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye, Kim Ji Won, and Kang Min Hyuk traveled to Los Angeles and Malibu to film for three weeks. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS